Bite into Me
by xPeterPanNeverFailsx
Summary: After fending off yet another attack on Beacon Hills, Derek and Stiles go off on their own to recover in their own way. Rated M for a reason! Sterek
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Warnings: Slash Fic! Rated M for a reason! Some Season 4 Spoilers**

**Idea sparked by the song Flesh by Simon Curtis. First time trying to write something any heavier than kissing, so I hope it's not too bad. Set after season 4.**

xxxxx

Derek shoved Stiles up against the door to his loft, pressing his mouth against the younger male's hungrily. They had just finished fighting off the most recent baddie to invade beacon Hills, convinced that was going to take over. A witch this time. Scott and his pack had quickly shown her how wrong that decision had been.

Naturally, Stiles had put himself stupidly in harm's way, nearly getting himself killed for another one of the countless times since Scott had been bitten. This resulted in, once again, Derek needing to come to his aid, saving his ass.

The teen shifted slightly, trying to get more leverage in the kiss, pinned between the door and the two hundred pounds of werewolf pressed up flush against him, causing said wolf to groan. Stiles smirked into the kiss, rolling his hips up to meet Derek's, both of them gasping at the friction of their already apparent erections.

Stiles and Derek had been together for just over a year now, Derek having finally realized his feelings after having nearly dying himself. Turns out he was evolving. He had inherited the power that his mother had when she was alive, the ability to shift into a full wolf. He was stronger than ever, but there had been some other, unexpected side effects. The most prominent being the controllable attraction he felt for the thankfully now legal teen had developed into full blown lust. Just the scent of the boy was enough to drive him wild, as it was now.

The pair broke panting with the need for air, Stiles with a grin on his face and Derek with a small loving smile. "I love you." whispered Stiles. Derek's smile grew. He would never admit it in front of the rest of the pack, but he loved when his boyfriend would get sappy. He loved the sweet words Stiles would whisper, when only Derek could hear. The way he liked to cuddle up in bed or on the couch pretending that the rest of the world didn't exist. The way Stiles would still get so nervous when he did something sweet or loving, which was often because that was just _Stiles_, even though they had been together for so long. No, he would never admit it. Those moments were only for Stiles.

Instead of a response, Derek hoists Stiles up, forcing the teen to wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist causing even more friction between them. He keeps Stiles pinned to the door, hands under his ass, his werewolf strength more than enough to keep the boy up easily. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him in for another bruising kiss. The thrill of having nearly died still courses through his veins.

Stiles wines in complaint when Derek pulls away shortly, but the sound morphs into a moan when he attaches his lips to his neck, sucking lightly. Derek works his way down from Stiles' jaw to the junction between his neck and shoulder, only moving from one spot to the next when he is satisfied that there will be a mark there for days to come, marking the boy as _his_.

_Derek's mate. _Stiles knew he had been claimed by the former alpha the moment Derek had slipped through his window only a few nights after the incident in Mexico and confessed his feelings. The night had ended with some heated kissing, nothing further, though Derek had spent the night with him in his bed. Not that Stiles was complaining though. He had acknowledged his feelings for the older man far earlier than Derek had, finding that he saw him in a new light after the kanima issue. Holding someone up in a pool for two hours can really change how you feel about a guy. It was a miracle that none of the werewolves he surrounded himself with, let alone Derek himself, noticed the scent of arousal that he was sure poured off him whenever in the other man's presence.

Derek's grip on Stiles tightened, his lips finding Stiles' once again as Derek pushed away from the wall and made his way to the bedroom, trusting his wolf to lead him there, being a bit too preoccupied with shoving his tongue down Stile's throat to pay much attention to the task himself. When he felt his shins hit the edge of the bed, he promptly dropped Stiles onto the soft mattress, earning a loud squawk from him for both the unexpectedness of it and the sudden loss of contact. Stiles glared playfully up at his boyfriend who stared down at him with desire laden eyes.

Gently, Derek bent down and began to pull of Stiles' shoes. The younger male, propped up on his elbows on the bed, watched as his mate tugged off each show, followed by his socks, with a soft smile on his face. When Derek had finished with that job he proceeded to discard his own before crawling on top of the boy watching him so fondly and kissing him softly. It didn't say that way for long, however. Stiles soon detached from Derek's lips and moved to his neck with the intent of returning the favor of all the marks now littering his own.

Stiles kissed his way down Derek's throat, one hand coming to rest on the waistband of his jeans, the other tugging on his shirt. Derek made quick work of the offending piece of clothing so that Stiles could resume his ministrations. The boy reattached his lips to Derek's neck, and placing his hands on the older man's shoulders, promptly flipped them so that he was on top, straddling Derek. He then continued nipping, licking and sucking at Derek's jugular until there was a notable mark. The two men were both perfectly aware that the mark would not remain for more than a few hours, but it still pleased Stiles to see his mark on his mate, even if it was only for a little while. Besides, he could always make new ones.

Stiles continued down his boyfriend's chest, trailing patterns of soft kisses, with the occasional harsh nip at Derek's stomach, causing him to groan. When he finally made it to the next barrier, otherwise known as Derek's jeans, Stiles paused to look up at Derek who glared down at him in irritation for stopping. The glare didn't stay for long though when Stiles started making a show of undoing the button and zipper with his teeth, long fingers tracing lazy patterns on Derek's hips.

Derek's eyes widened a bit, mouth dropping open slightly at the sight. He had no idea where Stiles had learned that particular trick, but _damn_ was it sexy as hell to watch.

Stiles tugged off Derek's jeans and climbed back up to hover over the man and kiss him deeply. Now as much as Stiles loved to be in this position with his boyfriend, Derek was never one to be dominated for long. Grabbing the back of one of Stiles' legs, the other hand on his shoulder, Derek flipped them quickly. Stiles smiled into Derek's mouth. He had always preferred this position anyway.

Derek pulled away, both men breathing heavily. "You have too many clothes." Derek grunted. Stiles laughed and put his arms above his head, allowing Derek to remove his shirt. His pants quickly followed, which Derek pulled off swiftly, boxers included.

Now completely bare in front of the man he loves, Stiles giggles. "Now who has too many clothes?"

Derek grins wolfishly and stands, slipping out of his boxers. Stiles takes a moment to appreciate the sight before him before holding his arms out to Derek, spreading his legs slightly in invitation. Derek accepts instantly, sliding back to his position between Stiles' legs, running a hand up one thigh to his knee, pulling the appendage around his back. Stiles complies, reaches up and weaves his long fingers through the short hair at the nape of Derek's neck, pulling him down until their lips are nearly, but not quite touching. "Fuck me." He breaths.

Derek closes the distance between their lips while simultaneously pushing inside Stiles. The sharp gasp Stiles gives at the initial twinge of pain is swallowed by the kiss. Once Stiles manages to relax, Derek begins a slow steady rhythm. Another thing that Derek loved about Stiles, something that no one else knew, though probably wouldn't be surprised to find out, is that he was just as loud during sex as he was when he spoke.

But what Derek loved most, is that it wasn't the incessant babble that came out of the boy's mouth, that he had slowly grown to find endearing. Everyone heard that on a daily basis, some tolerating it better than others. This was a completely different sound. One that only he got to hear. One that only he was capable of eliciting from his mate's lips.

The moans Stiles let out as Derek thrust into him were filthy, lewd noises. Combined with the feeling of Stiles' dull fingernails scraping down his back and the look of utter bliss on the boy's face, well, Derek didn't think he had ever been or would ever be this turned on by another person. Nor did he want to. Stiles was his mate, and as far as he was concerned, that meant forever. Derek wasn't going to let this get away from him.

The moans that continued to slip from Stiles' mouth were quickly turning into desperate whines and pants signaling that he was close to release. Derek took this as the hint to slide his hand from where it rested on his waist down to wrap around his mate's erection and pump. Stiles' whole body arched at the feeling and came, Derek following quickly at the sensation of the boy clenching around him.

Stiles gave Derek a lazy kiss as he pulled out. "I love you." he whispered again as Derek moved to lie on his back, pulling Stiles with him so that his head was resting comfortably on his chest, and pulled the covers over them both. Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek and snuggled deeper into the man's side. Derek sighed contentedly.

But it wasn't until he heard Stiles' breathing even out and he believed that the boy was asleep that he responded.

"I love you too." He whispered, almost inaudibly. "Forever." And Derek could have sworn Stiles smiled into his shoulder as he drifted off.

xxxxx

**I'm considering a second chapter of pure fluff that will take place the morning after. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter two! Thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

xxxxx

When Derek woke the next morning, he was greeted by whiskey colored eyes looking at him fondly. Stiles smiled when he noticed his mate's eyes opening slowly, meeting his look with a rare tender one of his own. Sties loved seeing Derek in the morning. It was one of the few times when he was completely candid, not putting up a wall in front of the rest of the pack. And Stiles loved it even more because he was the only one who got to see it. Sure, there had been others in the past, but none of them had been his mate. No, Stiles knew he was the only one who got that title.

"Good morning." Derek rasped, voice scratchy first thing in the morning.

Stiles propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Good morning." He replied softly.

The couple lay together for a few moments more, enjoying the company of the other before Stiles' phone went off loudly. Stiles groaned.

"Crap. That's probably my dad." He grumbled as he rolled out of bed, still fully naked from the previous night's activities, to retrieve his phone which was still in his pants. Derek remained where he was, appreciating the view, trying to ignore the irritated look on his mate's face as he angrily typed a reply to whoever had texted him.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I told my dad that we were going to fight the witch last night and he got worried when I didn't come home." Stiles huffed.

The sheriff had known about his son's relationship with Derek since about a month after it had started. Stiles hadn't wanted to keep his father in the dark for too long, but he had still been nervous about telling him. His dad didn't even know he liked men too up until that point. In fact he had been thoroughly convinced of the opposite, if the scene after trying to save Danny from the kanima had been any indication. Thankfully, he had accepted the relationship, even though he had threatened to shoot Derek with wolvesbane…repeatedly.

Derek pulled himself out of bed and walked up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, and pressed a kiss to his neck. Out of reflex, Stiles sighed and leaned his head to the side to give Derek better access. "How about we take a shower, then you can worry about your father." He suggested into the exposed skin. Stiles hummed at the vibration and nodded.

Derek pulled away and took Stile's hand, lading him to the bathroom. Stiles whined, but followed, dropping his phone back on his pants.

Derek turned on the hot water and stepped in, pulling Stiles with him. When they had both adjusted to the heat, Derek reached for the soap and spun Stiles, lathering his hands and running them all over the boy's back. Starting at his shoulders, Derek working his way down, tracing random patterns into his skin, just as they had done last night. Stiles moaned at the feeling and fought hard against the arousal. He failed. When Derek reached his waist, he turned Stiles back around to face him and kneeled, pressing a kiss to Stiles' hip bones. He then ran his hands between Stiles' legs, washing away the stickiness there. He then stood back up and pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips while wrapping his hand around the younger man's now prominent erection.

Stiles arched reflexively to the touch and gasped into the kiss. Derek took the opening as a chance to slip his tongue into his mate's mouth, deepening their kiss as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. Derek pumped his hand at an infuriatingly slow pace, grinning when Stiles nipped at his lower lip, urging him to move faster. Derek complied, speeding up until his boyfriend found release.

Stiles sagged against the wall of the shower for a moment before taking the soap in his own hands. He proceeded to return the favor, running his hands down Derek's chest and waist, turning him in order to get to his back. He paused only to trace the pattern of the triskelion tattooed on his back, pressing a kiss to the center causing Derek to shudder at the feeling.

Derek was a bit more successful at controlling his arousal than the younger boy had been, so when he sensed Stiles was finished washing him, he turned around and kissed him deeply, shutting the water off. He pulled away and stepped out of the shower, leaving a still slightly dazed Stiles to grab a couple towels, tossing one at the boy and going to retrieve his pants.

Startled by the towel that hit him square in the face, Stiles quickly followed, only to be hit in the face again, this time by a pair of black sweatpants. He pulled the offending piece of clothing off his head with a half-hearted glare. Derek only smirked in response.

"What? No shirt?" Stiles said in mock annoyance. "I mean, if you want me to walk around half naked all the time, all you have to do is ask." He continued to tease as he grabbed his boxers off the floor slipping those on followed by the sweats. Derek chuckled and tossed him a much too big shirt from the drawer he was currently rummaging in. Stiles pulled it on anyway, reveling in the smell of _Derek_ that clung to the material.

"Looking for something?" Stiles asked when he noticed that Derek still wasn't wearing a shirt and was still digging through the drawer. Derek started, but seemed to find whatever it was, pulling it out in a clenched fist and sticking it in his pocket.

"It's nothing." Stiles raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. "Just an old family heirloom I managed to rescue from the fire." Derek relented as he finally pulled on a loose t-shirt. "I've been looking for it for a couple weeks now."

Stiles wasn't going to question why he found it in his t-shirt drawer, instead opting for, "Want some breakfast? I'll cook." He grinned. Derek smiled in return and gestured for Stiles to lead the way to the kitchen.

Before long, Stiles had more than enough pancakes to feed a growing boy and a fully grown werewolf, along with some scrambled eggs and bacon. Stiles loved to cook like this, but rarely ever got the chance since he was trying to keep his dad on that strict diet for the sake of his health. He always liked to watch Derek eat too. The werewolf would always make such happy, sometimes surprised faces at how good the food was and Stiles loved it. He may have a hard time expressing his love for the things Stiles would do, but Stiles knew just by looking at him, and that was enough.

Derek took the dishes to the kitchen and began washing them when they had both finished, pausing to press a quick kiss to Stiles' lips in thanks. Stiles followed after a few moments, leaning against the counter watching his boyfriend silently.

The comfortable quiet was interrupted by the sound of Stiles' phone going off again. Stiles groaned. "Really dad? Again?" he mumbled, and walked off to sit on the couch to answer the call.

Derek only caught bits of the conversation from where he was in the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad, I'm still with Derek."

"No, I'm not harmed. The fight went well."

"Yes, I'll be home for dinner tonight."

By the time the conversation was over, Derek had finished washing the dishes and had moved to join Stiles on the couch, tucking the boy into his side with an arm over his shoulder. Stiles sighed.

"Everything okay?" he asked again, for the second time that morning.

"Yeah. I just wish sometimes that he'd trust me. I'm almost nineteen, you know? I can take care of myself." He grumbled. Derek snorted and looked down at his mate.

"Okay fine. I have you to protect me then." Stiles amended.

"Why don't you move out then?" Derek questioned. Stiles looked up at him confused.

"And go where?" he countered. "I don't have enough money to rent an amaprtment, and there's no way I'm moving in with Scott. I mean, I love the guy. He's like my brother, but I don't think I could handle him and Kira all the time and-"

"Stiles." Derek cut him off. "I meant, why don't you move in here. With me." He offered, almost looking nervous. Stiles gaped. "Well?" Derek prompted when he didn't respond after a few moments.

"I- I would love to." He started, Derek's lips twitched upward in a small smile. "But, my dad would never allow it." He finished. Derek's smile faded. "I mean, we would have to be engaged or something for my dad to let me move here. He's still nervous about this relationship and-"

"Marry me then." Derek muttered.

"Not to mention what the rest of the pack would think. Some of them still don't know about-" Stiles rambled, freezing when he registered what Derek had said. "Wait- what?"

Derek stood up, forcing Stiles to sit up and stare at the man, shell shocked. Stiles' eyes grew even wider when Derek knelt down on one knee in front of where he was currently frozen. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the mysterious item from earlier. When he opened his hand, he revealed a perfect silver band in his palm, triskelion etched into the top.

"Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?" he repeated, hope and fear lacing his voice.

Stile's wide eyes flicked from Derek's face, to the ring in his hand, and back to his face until he finally realized that Derek was desperately waiting for him to answer. "Yes." He choked out. "Yes." He managed again, clearer.

The reaction was immediate. The fear fled from Derek's eyes and his face erupted into a full blown grin. He gently took Stiles' hand in his own and slipped the ring on. Then he took Stile's face in his hands and kissed him like they hadn't seen each other in months.

"I love you." Derek breathed when they separated. Stiles gasped. Stiles had always been the one to say it first, and even then Derek would rarely reply with words. He knew how hard it was for the older man to say things like that, which made this moment even better.

"Forever, right?" Stiles smiled. Derek's eyes widened. He hadn't thought Stiles had heard that last night, but he shouldn't have been surprised. So instead he smiled back at the boy he loved so much.

"Forever."


End file.
